Lovely Flames, Indeed
by Jaki May
Summary: Not much of a summary yet... Erm... Main characters: Axel, Saix, and Xaldin later on . Undercover mission for Axel and Saix to search and retrieve Xaldin from a new world really.


Disclaimer: I _**DON'T**_ own Kingdom Hearts and its continuation of awesome games, Square Enix the company, its characters, its environments, and all the other stuff they had created and own.

Summary: Not much whatsoever here. Well… Basically, Axel and Saix must go undercover in order to search and recover Xaldin who disappeared on a new world he was sent to recon and hadn't been heard from since. Why can't they just sneak around and find Xaldin and take him back to the Castle the shadowy way??? Well… you'll see later on.

*ahem* This here is an intro, but it's still part of the story… so, yeah…

---

"...el..."

He felt a little, feathery urge to rub his nose, then decided not to do it and rolled over onto his side.

"...Axel..."

The urge came back, but it twitched on his shoulder instead of his nose. Again, he decided to ignore it and rolled onto his other side.

"Axel..."

He also decided to ignore the voice calling his name, too; anything that disrupted his sleep deserves to be ignored.

"_Axel."_

The voice was starting to sound testy, should he keep ignoring it? The voice also sounded _very_ familiar, too, like the kind of voice that shouldn't be ignored unless you wanted to lose your vital organs to a lunatic maniac or something... Though... Sleep was beckoning to him so loudly... Well, just a few more moments of sleeping then...

_**"AXEL!"**_

"Ack!" yelped Axel, jutting out of his sleeping position. Having been sleeping on the edge of his white bed, red-headed Nobody tumbled, with skinny arms flailing for nonexistent support, to the white metal floor tip-of-the-fragile-nose first. A bouncy thud, a tiny cracking noise, a squirt of blood and the splitting of skin later, Axel found himself stomach down on the floor and attempting to hold his broken nose together with one free hand.

His other hand had been caught by a certain blue-haired, scarred and twisted Nobody when Axel fell off the bed. Twisting a long, white feather here and there with his other hand, Saix yanked Axel to his feet in one swift motion of impatience.

"Do you realize," Saix growled as Axel winced in pain for his broken nose, "that the meeting had begun three minutes ago, Axel?"

Hissing a bit, Axel squeezed the sides of his nose together in an attempt to straighten it out, but only resulted in more rips, cracks, blood, and a pain that bitch-slapped him with a spiked glove. Glaring at Saix in a violent sort of way, Axel said, "Well, aren't _you_ the impatient type."

He squint his watery, green eyes as the raw injury of his nose gnawed away at his face. Saix pressed his pale lips together into a tight line. Releasing his grip from Axel's hand, he said, "Did you already forget that I had informed you yesterday that this particular meeting will be about the mission we depart for today for the newly discovered world?"

"Damn, that's a mouth-full..."

"Do not test my patience, Axel," Saix growled, throwing the white feather toward the white wall. It fluttered for a bit halfway, then lazily floated downwards to the floor. The feather made a soft landing onto the reddish mark made by Axel's nose. Saix picked his right boot up and brought it down hard onto the feather, crushing the stem and smeared drying blood onto the white fluffiness.

He summoned a portal for himself, and before he walked into it, he turned to Axel and said, "I expect you to see you in your seat in no less than 10 seconds Axel, starting now." With that said, the Berserk Nobody disappeared into the portal, and the portal vanished after him.

At least three whole seconds passed him by with no movement or action for the red-headed Nobody, then a whole new set of motivation filled his head, subduing the pain of his nose.

"Shit…" Axel muttered, grabbing his pure white bed sheets and staining them by holding his nose with them, wiping away any new blood. He threw them aside and summoned a portal for his own self. Before he rushed in, he opened a little drawer on the side of his bed, and picked out a bright red bandage. Then he ran into the portal with bandage in hand, and the portal disappeared after him, too.


End file.
